Behemoth (race)
Behemoths (ベヒーモス星人, Behīmosu) are a race of giants. History Behemoths are a race of primordial giants that are scattered across the universe. They can be found on almost any planet that can harbor life, and even on planets that others would find uninhabitable. However, Behemoths have long since gone dormant, sleeping deep within the planet they reside on, and are extremely hard to find. Its also difficult to awake them once they are discovered. Physiology The appearance of a Behemoth varies but they generally tend to have a humanoid shape. A Behemoth's appearances draws inspiration from the surrounding area. For example, a Behemoth living in a mountainous region will have a rocky body. A Behemoth living in a cold region will have a body made of ice and snow. Special abilities *'Hardened Skin': Depending on what their body is made out of, Behemoths can have thick skin to protect themselves from extreme temperatures. *'Regeneration': Also depends on the composition of their bodies. Behemoths can rebuild and repair their bodies, sometimes giving themselves a patchwork appearance. *'Body Flexibility and Stretching': Another trait that depends on the body composition, Behemoths can have very flexible bodies and are capable of elongating their limbs. *'Immortality': Behemoths are immortal and cannot die by natural causes. *'Assimilation': A Behemoth can absorb another Behemoth or at the very least a part of their body. The absorbing Behemoth then gains physicals traits and powers of the Behemoth it is absorbing. Similar to Fusion but doesn't always two whole Behemoths merging into one being. *'Fission': A single Behemoth can split into multiple copies of itself. These copies can merge together to form the original Behemoth. *''Ki'' Manipulation: Behemoths are capable of controlling their ki. List of Behemoths *Botan - A Behemoth with a body made of wood and vegetation. Various plants grow on his body. These plants are said to have healing properties. *Igneous - A Behemoth with a body of solid and molten rock who resides in a volcano. *Lithos - A Behemoth with a body made of solid rock. If any part chips off in battle, he attaches rocks to repair himself. *Lode - A Behemoth whose body is magnetic. His body is composed of the mineral magnetite. *Metallix - A Behemoth whose body is made of a material that is harder than any known metal. This material stretches and shrinks despite its hardness. His body was tempered by pressure underground over thousands of years. *Neral - A Behemoth with a crystal-based body. These crystals grow with his body and are similar to hair and nails. The crystals also act as a source of energy which he uses to fuel his ki attacks. *Ostos - A skeletal Behemoth with a body made of bone. He strongly resembles a giant skeleton. *Pagos - A Behemoth with an icy body. The ice that forms his body cannot be melted at all. Trivia *As Behemoths are made from inorganic materials (save for Botan), Behemoths can be seen as golems. Category:Races Category:Extraterrestials Category:Page added by SupremeGotenks